Mysterious Flame
by MagiCath94
Summary: I found this thing ages ago and I m sharing it


It's been three years since the death of her only lover. Christian had been her world, her everything. Every night she has the same dream of him. Ana would dream that he was asking her to marry him but before he could even finish the question, Christian gets shot through the head. Sometimes in this dream he is killed by someone mugging them. The fact she still has the same dream almost every night confuses Ana. She still hoped that that horrid night was all a nightmare and that Christian was still alive somewhere. Maybe he was but wasn't allowed to contact her. Christian may have had everything but none of that mattered to Ana.

All that did matter was that he loved her and was genuine. Ana had come from a modest family in comparison to him. She may not have had everything handed to her, Christian loved her regardless. His death had ruined Ana almost beyond repair Christian having left everything to her in his will, Ana probably wouldn't have survived this grief. Anastasia had almost gotten over her grief until she saw someone who looked almost exactly like Christian. All of her heartbreak had come flooding back.

Ana had to do a double take when she saw the look-a-like. She almost broke down in the store had she not just barely managed to keep her cool. Ana had to remind herself that he had been killed and buried. "But it could have been him" Ana had thought to herself as she left the store. "It could have and it wasn't just my imagination."

As soon as she got home, Ana had called Kate and told her what had happened in the store. "Are you positive it wasn't Grey?" Kate asked feeling like prodding Ana. "Kate, I'm absolutely positive" said Ana curtly. "Besides even if it was him, I'm fairly certain that he would have recognized me." "I don't know Ana, it could've been him but didn't want to say anything" said Kate as she sighed.

The next morning Ana woke up and had gotten dressed for work. As she got in her car, she drove to Mayfair Publishing. Mayfair had only just opened a place in Washington just within the last year. Everyone at Mayfair loved Ana. They all said that she was a delight to work with. She was just 3 months away from becoming the vice president of the regional building. All Ana wanted to do was save up enough to be able to open her own publishing company. All of her work kept her distracted from the grief and the look alike incident.

It's been three weeks since the first incident. Ana seems to be thinking about him again when she heard someone knock at her door. "I could have worn Kate said she wasn't coming over till tomorrow" Ana said as she went to the door and opened it. Her jaw would drop as she would see that is was the look alike from the grocery store. "Hi there" said the male. His voice was as warm and charming enough to make chocolate melt. If she didn't know better, Ana would have thought she was being greeted by Christian once again. The only real difference with this man in front of her was his voice. It was a lot kinder and more welcoming than Christian's.

"H-hi there" Ana manages to stumble out. Greg would smile before answering. "I'm sorry for the random visit, it's just that I've been meaning to come over and say hi. I've been keeping an eye on you." Ana would lightly blush. "Is that so?" Greg would chuckle at how cute Ana was being. "That it is" he said as a smile arose. "How would you like to go get coffee some time?"

"I would love too but I don't even know your name" Ana would say curiously. "Oh sorry about that. How could I ask a pretty girl out without first introducing myself? I'm Greg, I'm your new next door neighbor." It was then that she actually remembered that someone had just moved to the neighborhood just a week ago. "I was wondering who had just moved here, I was meaning to go over to say hello. Now just out of curiosity, you said you've been watching me." said Ana gaily.

For a couple of weeks prior to the coffee date, Ana and Greg would talk. They felt it was a good idea to at least get to know each other beforehand. As the weeks went on and they got to know each other, they became closer and closer. It wasn't too long before either of them realized that they had begun developing feelings for the other. Not before long, it was the day of their date. The two of them seem to have become inseparable.

"Christian was never as good to me as you are" Ana said solemnly. "Not that he was a jerk to me."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked, wondering how truly was. "Ana, I love you, what aren't you telling me?"

"Greg, if I told you everything, you wouldn't want me anymore"

"That's nonsense darling and you know it" Greg would say as he genuinely smiled.

Ana and Greg slowly fall in love as the moments turn into days. They do everything together. Before long, Ana moved in with Greg. Kate, to no one's surprise, is happiest for Ana. To actually see that she is moving on from the past. Tonight would be the first night that they would make passionate love. This is how almost every night for a week would be spent. All the while someone is keeping an eye on them from the distance.

Back at the library, Christian is fuming to find out that Ana is with another man. It has been 3 years since his "death" but that does not give her the right to move on. Who the hell is this guy? And what gives him the right to move on someone else's girl. "It was my idea to slip out of her life and make her think I was gone." Christian would think whilst pacing around the library. "But then again Ana is an adult with the ability to make her own choices, why am I judging her for that?"

Christian would remain out of Ana's life. The knowledge he has that he hurt her while they were together and even in death has made him realize that Ana was too good for him. He is truly happy that she has someone that is better for him. Ana and Greg will be happily married in 2 years. All is good with them, they both have jobs they love, 3 kids to come home too and most of all, the most passionate love life. After working her ass off for nearly 6 years, Ana was finally able to open her publishing company with her own money. She felt that it wasn't right to use someone else's money to do something for herself. Ana was feeling pretty dang content. Best part of it all was that she was her own boss. Anastasia could work as much or as little as she wanted.


End file.
